flamingomask_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
MacabreMask
MacabreMask (マカブレマスク Makaburemasuku) is a Nocturne with a Siberian Husky motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, FlamingoMask's very first opponent and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Little is known about his personality. What is known is that he was a quiet and darkly mysterious killer who spoke softly and seemed rather suave and gentleman-like at first glance despite his gruesome and utterly morbid motives and high body count. He often boasted about being "untouchable" due to his ability to hide in the shadows and clear evidence by using his rotting powers and overall was a overall cold and emotionless Nocturne. History Not much is known about MacabreMask other than he was a killer, one who was started off as a petty thief and mugger living on the streets and later joined up with the Brotherhood of Nocturnes as an assassin who was often sent to assassinate people ranging from political leaders to businessmen to soldiers, but was obedient nonetheless to his faction. He joined the first wave of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and following it's collapse caused by OwlMask defeating and sealing away CobraMask, MacabreMask went into hiding. Enraged by being put of the job, MacabreMask then soon met up with a fellow Brotherhood of Nocturnes member RaccoonMask and teamed up with him. MacabreMask soon then enacted a revenge mission in where he flew over to the location where the Grand Phoenix was located, as he found out that's where OwlMask (as well as his son FlamingoMask) was headed. MacabreMask then took his starship that he had obtained while working with RaccoonMask and flew all the ways there, using it to shoot at OwlMask and the Grand Phoenix. His goal was mainly to kill OwlMask on the site, however when OwlMask hid in a nearby cave (albeit with broken legs), MacabreMask got angry at the fact that he seemingly couldn't get to accomplish his goal, up until he then noticed OwlMask's son coming out to save the Grand Phoenix's eggs. MacabreMask took this to his advantage and then flew in, firing all of his missiles from his starship at him. As FlamingoMask barely managed to survive getting blown to bits outside, he then crawled within the cave. MacabreMask then dropped down an explosive, seemingly destroying his targets. With his job apparently accomplished, MacabreMask then flew off. MacabreMask then reported back to RaccoonMask that the assassination mission was a half-success, to which RaccoonMask rewarded him anyways. Not long after, OwlMask spotted and hunted down MacabreMask, MacabreMask had planted a bomb within a plane full of passengers, who OwlMask fortunately rescued all of. However the plane then forcibly took off with OwlMask still inside and MacabreMask activated the bomb, blowing it up and apparently killing OwlMask. A funeral was held for him. MacabreMask then continued to go on a murderous rampage and kill many, up until then a new hero came in to stop him---FlamingoMask!! MacabreMask was quite the challenge to the then new FlamingoMask, being backed up by some strange then never seen before Shadelinqs and his rot inducing abilities, but in the end FlamingoMask killed him with his then brand new power he finally got right during the heat of battle, the Flamingo Beam. MacabreMask however would only be the beginning of what was to come in FlamingoMask's future... He later "appeared" to FlamingoMask while he was traveling in Africa, where he spotted a vision of him, as well as visions of GokiMask, LeechMask, Bombshock and even Gildefrum. He "reappeared" later during MandrillMask's training of FlamingoMask as a physical manifestation, where he was the final task FlamingoMask had to deal with. FlamingoMask had troubles fighting off the ghost MacabreMask, as not only could he not use any weapons against him, none of his attacks seemed to work on him. Ghost MacabreMask continued to survive all of FlamingoMask's attacks, then beating down on him. However then FlamingoMask gathered up a new kind of energy (fire energy) that he had then obtained from the Grand Phoenix and MandrillMask's training, thus allowing him to become "Phoenix FlamingoMask". Phoenix FlamingoMask then fired his Phoenix Fire at Ghost MacabreMask, destroying Ghost MacabreMask in one shot and sending him back down to Hell, bursting into flames. Abilities & Weapons MacabreMask= * Rot Inducement: MacabreMask was able to cause anything organic to rot and decay with either just his mere touch or firing a ray from his hands to do so. * Macabre Slasher: MacabreMask was armed with his own personal knife-blade that he could use to hack and slash at his opponents. With this knife-blade he could also use it to perfectly kill/murder his opponents with. ** Shadow Bolts: From his knife-blade, he could also fire out three shadow energy blasts all at once, to which they were at medium strength. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, MacabreMask could transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He was also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Starship: MacabreMask was also seen using a starship which was given to him by one of his colleagues RaccoonMask. With it he was able to fly at super fast speeds, travel in space and could fire energy missiles from it. |-|Ghost MacabreMask= In this "form", Ghost MacabreMask (ゴースト マカブレマスク Ghost Makaburemasuku) reappeared to do combat with FlamingoMask once again from beyond the grave. Actually a physical manifestation from within the dark caverns, Ghost MacabreMask was later slain when FlamingoMask he had finally obtained the Phoenix form and used Phoenix Fire against him. For the most part, he was shown being able to retain his past powers (such as the Macabre Slasher and his Rot Inducement), however he had a few new powers; * Durability: Ghost MacabreMask was very durable, being able to tank in all of FlamingoMask's attacks and being stabbed by blades and being shot at did not effect him in the slightest, due to being already dead. * Sharp Claws: Ghost MacabreMask's claws in this form were now 10x sharper than they used to be and could be used to slash or cut into his opponent's skin. * Flying Coffin: Ghost MacabreMask could travel with a flying coffin. ** Red Smoke Cover: Outside from his coffin, poisonous red smoke would emit out from it. Weaknesses * Light Energy: MacabreMask was weak to light energy, which ended up killing him in the end as well. Trivia * MacabreMask was the first member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes FlamingoMask ever encountered, although he did not realize (and still doesn't yet) that he was so. * MacabreMask is based off largely on minor Batman villain Joe Chill, as well as starter villains Bemular and Sadler. * In terms of appearance, MacabreMask is based off of the original design of CoyoteMask (especially in the face and coat), but that's where the similarities end (other than both were killers). To a lesser extent, his design also is an homage to the very first design of WolfMask (chiefly in colors). * MacabreMask was the first villain to kill FlamingoMask (albeit temporarily) and in turn was also the first one to be killed by FlamingoMask. * Ironically, had it not been for his assassination mission, FlamingoMask would have most likely never have became the hero he was today, nor would he have ever obtained his light powers. * MacabreMask is one of the few Nocturnes to have an animal motif, but is not named after such. * Original names for MacabreMask were "DeadMask", "MuertoMask", "KillerMask", "CarcassMask" and "GhoulMask". * RaccoonMask often speaks of him. * It's unknown what exact rank he possessed, but it's likely he was an Ensign. * MacabreMask's colors are actually black and white, which are colors often associated with death. * MacabreMask is largely based off a similarly named Bionicle character Gallibon the Destroyer made back in late 2011/early 2012 known as "Lord Macabre" who similarly also was a backstory-only villain who was a pirate leader and a monstrous being that resembled a giant jet black alligator/rat hybrid monster. * He is the first deceased Nocturne to receive a page, as well as the first Nocturne to ever be put on the "deceased" category. * As Ghost MacabreMask, he noticeably as burns on parts of his body, which he had gotten when FlamingoMask first destroyed with him his light attacks. Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Minor Villains Category:FlamingoMask Prologue Characters Category:Deceased Category:Average Intelligence Category:First Monster Category:Original Characters Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Characters who debuted in 2018 Category:Neutral Evil Category:Assassins Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Characters